


Oh, I'll Heal.

by scxlias



Series: Please Help Scott McCall [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post Episode s5 e11, Season 5b Spoilers, Someone Please Help Scott McCall, The Last Chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Where were you? Where the hell were you Scott?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scott understands now. </p>
<p>He had failed Stiles. He wasn't there to help his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>I was bleeding out in the library. I was underneath Mason's shaking hands on the floor, his trembling fingers ghosting over holes ripped in my stomach. Holes that are still there. I'm not healing.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>You'll heal.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I'll Heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm having feelings about Stiles telling Scott "Oh, you'll heal."
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at scxlias or if you want to join me in star wars hell, check me out at jxdistormpilot.

"Oh you'll heal."

Stiles' words ring through Scott's head, slamming through his thoughts and scattering any reasonable answers he could come up with. 

He'd... yeah he knew he'd heal, he always knew that. 

But Scott wasn't talking about himself

Why was Stiles' first response to lash out at him like that? What had he done? He hadn't... He hadn't done anything. 

He hadn't... oh. He hadn't done anything. 

_Where were you? Where the hell were you Scott?_

Scott understands now. 

He had failed Stiles. He wasn't there to help his father. 

_I was bleeding out in the library. I was underneath Mason's shaking hands on the floor, his trembling fingers ghosting over holes ripped in my stomach. Holes that are still there. I'm not healing._

_You'll heal._

_I'm not healing._

_Oh. You'll heal._

_I was passed out in the hallway when Parrish found me. I'm not healing._

_You'll. Heal._

_I'll heal._

_Right. You'll heal._

_I'll heal._

Scott doesn't say anything about himself when he looks back up at Stiles after shifting his jacket to cover the bloodstain on his shirt.

"I... I wasn't talking about me. Lydia got hurt. Hayden died. I'm sorry about your dad." 

And Scott turns and forces a smile for his mother and walks away.

He stops by Lydia's room briefly and ducks his head at Ms. Martin's glare and shouted warning. He flinches and white hot pain lances through his abdomen, a grimace twisting his face. Ms. Martin softens a little after that but she's still glaring. Scott whispers an apology and asks if she'll please let his mother know if anything changes, he's so worried about Lydia.

_Look at her,_ Stiles' voice hisses in his head. _Look at Lydia. She has it so much worse than your little scratches. You'll heal._

_I'll heal._

Ms. Martin asks if he's okay when he stumbles a little. He says he's fine and she asks him to leave. He nods and fumbles his way down the hallway, forcing a smile for the doctors and nurses. 

He almost drives off the road on his way home.

He begs Stiles to let him help with Theo and ignores the stinging pain in his stomach. 

He wonders how Theo doesn't smell the blood when he comes in to face Stiles. 

_I'm healing. That's why. I'm fine._

When he calls Malia to help him look for Noah, she comments on the scent. "Scott, are you... you're not healing. Why aren't you healing?" 

Scott just gives her a half smile and adjusts his jacket to cover the blood stain and shakes his head. "Don't worry, I will."

She doesn't say anything else, but Scott doesn't miss the way she keeps throwing worried glances his way. 

She coughs and breaks the silence with, "We got into a fight. Me and Stiles. I guess we kinda broke up."

"Yeah," Scott mutters, "So did we."

Malia's expression changes, like she's understanding something, but she says nothing.

Instead they go off to find Noah and Scott hides the grimaces and stifles the groans and pretends he's fine.

Noah looks his way with an odd expression, his eyebrows furrowed, just before Stiles slams the kid into a wall. Scott winces and tries to get Stiles to let the kid go. Stiles doesn't listen, just continues to berate the kid for hurting his dad. 

"Stiles, its not his fault. He's not in control, He didn't want your dad to get hurt," Scott tries. Stiles doesn't respond. Scott wonders if he actually spoke.

Scott wonders if he's talking about Noah or himself. He thinks he's partially talking about himself. 

He didn't want the sheriff to get hurt. It wasn't his fault John was hurt. He didn't know what was going on. 

And Stiles had chosen his father over Scott, hadn't he? Why was Stiles getting so mad that Scott had been doing other things when Stiles had done the same....

_Its not the same. I'll heal, the sheriff won't. Not like me. I should've been able to do something._

Scott sends Stiles and Noah away and fails to fight off the Dread Doctors with Chris and Malia. 

When they come running out of the tunnels, Scott doubles over, panting, and collapses to his knees. Chris and Malia immediately move towards him. Malia's hand flies to her pocket and she hands over an inhaler. Scott's inhaler. His real inhaler, not one of the ones Theo had used to poison him. He wonders what he did to deserve Malia as a part of his pack. Chris keeps a hand on Scott's shoulder as he puts the inhaler to his lips and inhales. The gesture is so fatherly and caring that Scott's mind immediately goes to John and his own father.

He thinks of how his own father never did this kind of thing for him, and he thinks of how John always did and he thinks of how he should've been there for John.

As Scott inhales the medicine into his lungs, his skin stretches painfully around his wounds and he winces and groans. When Stiles looks his way, lips pressed tight together, Scott just shakes his head.

"I'm fine. It'll go away soon."

Chris makes a disapproving sound. "Scott that's pretty serious. You might need to get stitched up for that. I can do it if you don't want to worry your mother. I know how. You're not healing, kid."

Scott shakes his head. "Oh, I'll heal."

Stiles' eyebrows furrow and his expression turns sour, but he doesn't say anything. 

Chris helps Scott up and Malia helps him walk and they leave, Stiles calling Melissa to tell her about the bone splinter he thinks is still in his dad. 

Stiles keeps glancing back at Scott as they walk, but he says nothing.

Scott repeats Stiles' words like a mantra to keep himself from passing out against Malia. 

_I'll heal. I'll heal. I'll heal._

Two weeks later when the pack (they can't really call themselves a pack anymore, can they though?) has a run in with the Beast, the thing rakes its claws over Scott's stomach. The claws dig deep, reopening the wound Scott's body had just healed. 

He drops to the ground in the middle of the fight and doesn't move. The Beast disappears. 

This time, though, there's no Mason to sit by his side and check for a pulse, and flutter shaky hands over the wounds to try to help.

This time, there's no Melissa to run in at just the right time to save the day. 

This time... this time... this time...

This time Stiles drops to his knees next to Scott and presses too steady hands into the wound and looks down at Scott and says, "Scott, buddy, you've gotta heal."

Scott's eyes fade back to brown, and Liam's flare red as he collapses, howling for his alpha.

"Its okay," Scott whispers. "I'll heal."

Stiles screams when Scott's body goes limp after those words.


End file.
